


Just a little bit Froggy

by DaffodilSky



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffodilSky/pseuds/DaffodilSky
Summary: Hey guys. I used to write years ago. Just now dipping my toes in. I know it’s short right now but I’ll keep adding. And I’m writing on my iPhone notepad thing right now
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title just came to me writing chapter 5

I didn’t know what was happening. It was all so quick. 

My mother was a queen of sorts. She was beheaded. Right in front of me. My father didn’t care. He wanted power. Power changes everyone. It didn’t change him, though, he was always a dick. It’s all happening right now, in front of me, I can’t think. I can’t breathe. What the kriff? I’m branded his little princess. No. No. No. 

A few days later I run into the city. The dark, dangerous, crime ridden city. Thanks, dad, for making me fear the unknown and crowded. I see a few skirmishes between the New Republic and the old Empire. Yeh, going to bypass that shit and going to find a non descript cantina to duck into. It’s dark, dusty and slightly creepy in the gonna kidnap younglings sort of way. I slide into the sticky booth in a bumpy kind of way. Credits up for a watered down drink. And then I see a spark of light. Several sparks of light. Shit. Is that a bounty hunter? 

I dip down like I’m fixing my boot as soon as that shiny gear glances my way. Kriff, they saw me.

A bright suit of beskar armor flashes in my vision. Right in front of me. Kriff, I can only say loosely, “Hey.”

Nothing. Literally nothing.

“Uh, so you caught me?”

Nothing.

The silence is deafening to a point of roaring in your ears. Just waiting for the end, the end of everything...

Nothing.

Ok, so you’re itching to talk your way out of what awaits you. Fate.

The microsecond you start to explain, you hear a “hmm”. Hmm? You can work with that.

“So you’re a Princess with a bounty?”

Your insides scream.... ugh. “No”

“Looks like you are” a metallic voice says.

And then... nothing.

The shiny guy must have tazed you.

*****

Dirt. It tastes strangely like... dirt. Iron, sweat and earth. You’re being dragged by your ankles. Really? They couldn’t bother shouldering you? Or even drag you by your arms? Literally your feet. Your mouth is full of damp, dirty earth. You twist up and around with this new breath of consciousness.

“What the frickin Kriff!?!” You manage to spit out along with some blades of crusted, dry grass.

No response. Nothing. Just static air in response.

You start kicking your feet as best you can. You think you felt some wrist meat on that last frantic kick. You grab a sweaty handful of dirt with your right hand and throw it at where you imagine your captor’s face may be.

“If you start fighting, you won’t like how this ends,” is all you hear.

“I don’t like how *this* is right now. I doubt you can make it worse,” you try to bark out through your dry and rough vocal chords.

“It can get worse,” says a dry, modulated voice.

Ugh. What the Kriff did you get yourself into? How much did my father drop on a bounty... in such a short amount of time? Your thoughts came fast yet shakily... fuck.

You hear the dark hum of the carbonite chamber before you’re even up the ramp on a weirdly, badly conditioned ship.

At this point, almost frozen in time, you manage to yelp out a very pitiful “Please! Wait, I can explain.”

A stark, hard, cold even, “What?” permeates the air between everything.

“I’m not worth it, my father put the price up earlier today, right after he murdered my mother...” ... in front of me, you wanted to add, but didn’t.

“Go on,” the disassociated, flat voice said, with a pique of interest.


	2. Untilted 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second shot. Fingers crossed people actually like it

You’re on the ship now, thankfully the hunter bypassed the compartment with the carbonite chamber... hopefully.

It’s dark, dank and smells oddly like dead frogs. You stop and ponder that last thought for a second too long.

You get pushed down to the floor by a hard shove. It probably wasn’t that hard, but you’re fairly soft considering how you skipped and hid from any physically challenging class the last few years. Kriff, maybe you should have joined at your mother’s behest, years before.

“Explain yourself.” It was a statement and a question.

“Uhhh.. um...” you lost yourself in the excruciatingly shiny beskar. “Wait,” you caught yourself wondering whatever. “My father, Belzar, put the bounty on me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, my mother, Queen Athia, was... uh... Kriff...” you started sobbing... “He murdered her this morning for her throne... and power”

“There’s a very high bounty to bring you back.”

“Please don’t, he’s a very bad, dark man. He only wants me back to kill me. No threat to the throne if I’m dead at his feet.”

“Hmmm,” you thought you heard.

“How much to not turn you in?” you definitely heard.

“I have credits. Some are just in limbo right now. My father wanted everything after killing my mother, but he didn’t count on the fact that she knew it would happen. I need a few weeks.”

“Hmmm.”

“I can pay you more to protect me, then you would make killing, er, turning me in would,” you offered.

He seemed fidgety, almost fidgety at least after you said that. Yes. Maybe I will survive.

“I can protect you against your father, but the Empire may end up killing you.”

“As long as it isn’t my ‘father’” you retort. Ok, shaky alliance but you survived again. You’ll take it.

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t you say anything besides ’Hmm’?” You daringly ask.

Nothing. Nothing is the response.

“Ugh,” you whisper as the beginning of this new life, this new adventure with a stranger. A very shiny, glaringly polished stranger. That was sent to bring you in. But now is protecting you. Whatever that meant. Credits. Yeh, it’s all about the credits.


	3. Untitled 3

Credits. Of course this guy wants credits. His ship is in major disrepair. You can’t fix shit. You can however fake it till you make it. In this case... you pretend you know what you’re doing. Or so you think.

“Your thing over there is hanging,” you nod your head and (newly?) handcuffed arms to a random direction hoping beyond hope that it isn’t supposed to be hanging. You really had no idea.

He looks at you ... or you think he does through his visor. “Nope. Normal wires.”

Kriff. You swallow hard and fast.

“200,000 New Republic Credits, just for returning you.“

You have nothing to say in your favor. The failed ship fixing ploy.... just a seen through ploy now.

Shit. You’re stuck. He needs your truth to maybe, hopefully spare your life. So you say...

“500,000 New Republic Credits to keep me safe from...him.” You couldn’t even say, my father.

“You good for it?” Was the cold, hard response, ready to read your voice.

“Yes.”

“I can work with that,” is the stoic reply.

“Great, awesome. So can you take these cuffs off already? They kinda suck.”

Silence, a long, thinking breath and then a very simple, quick “Yes.”

Freedom! Except.... not... really.

“Why does your ship smell like dead frogs... and something... grosser?” You gag out, feeling slightly more free to express yourself.

“I can still put these back on,” the mechanical voice declared sharply.

Ok, so not total freedom.

“Nah, I’m good. Smells wooooonderful in here,” you drag out dramatically.

It’s a start. It’s a start? Yeh it’s a start, you ponder.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still updating and writing on the iPhone 6 notepad... idk
> 
> Editing and rewriting as I go because... that’s me

If this was a new start, you were kind of scared. Not that you would ever admit it. But you have a Mandalorian, trusted as far as you could physically throw him (so maybe like 2cm?), an old decrepit ship and the blindness that follows your brain around in most situations. Literally you felt like a mouse with only the power of money over a cat. A very large cat. A very threatening one, with massive amounts of superior shiny armor on their muscles, ready to kill you in a millisecond. Well, depending on which planet you were on and the orbit of the... semantics. Ugh. Kriff, why can’t you see past anything. You’ve always felt blind.

“Here.” 

It interrupted yourself talking (arguing?) with your brain. You accepted the cooked meat, jerky, in your hand.

This doesn’t taste like frog, you almost said out loud.

“Sooo why does your ship smell like dead, dying and burnt frogs?”

Kriff, you did. In fact, say it out loud.

“Why would you offer me 500,000 NRC?”

“Because I’m good for it...” you trail...

A mechanical, “Same here, different reasons.”

And silence. Ok. Maybe you stumbled on something worthwhile here. Something good. Or something froggy. Who knows?

***

“Literally ping my accounts if you don’t believe me,” you found yourself saying.

He crept up the ladder, with your full information in tow, and damn. You’re worth 43 million credits. As a princess. Why such a low price to bring you back, or to not bring you back?

His brain hums as he also smells the dead frog scent. “What the Kriff??” as his helmet reacts to the subtle smell of wtf on his ship.

Chapter 4 not completed yet. Just wanted to post early


End file.
